Weird Dreams and Nightmares
You guys go first. I got a special one for later BiggerNate91 - McDonald's Logo Don't ask me why the heck it happened, but it did. When I was younger, like when I was five or something, the McDonald's Golden M logo haunted my nightmares. Nearly EVERY nightmare I had was like that! It gave me a dastardly fear of the McDonald's M, or at least when it appeared on the TV. Every time a McDonald's commercial came on, the TV either had to mute or come off. I finally got over it a few years later, but it was still probably the weirdest set of nightmares I will ever have. I also had THXphobia, but that's another story. Nate Clone - Outer Space Nearly all of my dreams involve space in some capacity. Even though I have no interest in becoming an astronaut, apparently my mind does. Also, many of my dreams inspire some parts of the Joe Moraliste stories. The weirdest one was when me and some of my friends were on an exposition to stop ....... "crickets from taking over the flower" ...... (That's what my commander said) In the dream, we were all confused, and then we understood everything about the mission. We made it to the planet with the chemical we needed to get. And it up to yours cloney to get it. I got the chemical. But then the weirdest thing happened. I got back into the ship and everyone looked like Big. I'm not joking. But they didn't turn evil or anything, they were still the same. We flew back to earth and we died on the way back (Just like in any dream I ever have). ComedyProfessional - Doorways back when i was super young, doorways terrified me. i could never go under one unless being carried by someone or holding someones hand. i always thought they would come down crashing on me ok so one night, i went to bed, and i dreamt. i was greeted into a hallway, with a doorway at the end of it leading to a burger (i really liked burgers), then all of a sudden, the doorway comes off the wall, grows teeth, and starts levitaiting towards me. i woke up and i pissed the bed The Yeeter - Effja One year ago, I had this dream where I saw this yeeter and he was yeeting everything. Then he came closer to me and he yeeted me out of my house. Yeah. It wasn't a nightmare, I guess but it was weird. P-dog- the big stuff When I was 5 to 6, i had weird dreams were everything about me was growing and getting warped and stuff like that. when i would wake up after that, i would be dizzy and have trouble standing. idk really why. ComicRater I recently had a terrible dream. One day we were in school. I noticed over the announcementa, people were slowly being called down at the office, in bigger groups each time. I was getting suspicious, but I didn’t do anything. Once my group was called down, I reluctantly went downstairs. I saw that there were buses. I didn’t think anything of it, but I slowly saw that the kids were getting on the bus because they were going to concentration camp (death camp). I grabbed some friends and tried to escape. So, we ran to the back of the school. But, my friends started to act weird. They were saying creepy things and acting off. I decided I should get away, just incase. But, as I went into another room, I heard a knock at the door telling me to come in. It was a police officer, and I saw my friends lying on the floor, not sure if they were dead or not. I was terrified, because I didn’t know if they were dead or not. I was also terrified because the police was taking me to the bus to concentration camp. As we got there, I saw the first bus drive away. All the kids seemed scared on the bus. I was forcefully loaded on to one. And then I woke up. I was in such a sweat waking up from that. It might not sound bad now, but this happened recently, and I was mortified. Part of this could have been because I read a history story where some people came to a school and took kids away, but I don’t think that is all of it. I looked up online what this could mean, and it means that, well, This was actually pretty true considering some things I was going through in my life. Really freaky. BNB ok so for some reason cardi b was mad at me so she launched me out of a catapult into the ocean. yup Arobloxpro One day, I had a dream where MattyBRaps broke my iPad, and after that, I smashed his phone with a jackhammer. I didn't know where the flip that even came from. Swasimcool I have a lot of nightmares. I will share two of them. Once when I was 7 or 8, I got a dream that I was being attacked by a monster from Terriaria. (A game) I also once had a dream about a person with a gun that looked like CryingCarson almost about to shoot me. The second one happened to me recently.Category:Community Survey